This invention relates to the augmenting or enhancing of the fruity flavor or aroma of foodstuffs. More particularly, the invention relates to the use of certain .alpha.-oxy(oxo)mercaptans to augment or enhance the fruity flavor characteristics of a foodstuff. Contemplated are processes and compositions for augmenting or enhancing the flavor of foodstuffs.
The term "augment" in its various forms is used herein to mean the supplying, modifying or imparting of a flavor or aroma characteristic, note or nuance to an otherwise bland, relatively tasteless or non-odorous substance or modifying an existing flavor or aroma characteristic where the natural flavor is deficient in some regard, or supplementing the existing flavor or aroma impression to modify its quality, character, taste or aroma.
The term "enhance" is used herein to mean the intensification of a flavor or aroma characteristic or note without the modification of the quality thereof. Thus, "enhancement" of a flavor or aroma means that the enhancement agent does not add any additional flavor note or nuance.
As used herein, the term "foodstuff" includes both solid and liquid ingestible materials which usually do, but need not, have nutritional value. Thus, foodstuffs includes soups, convenience foods, beverages, dairy products, candies, vegetables, cereals, soft drinks, snacks and the like.
As used herein, the term "medicinal products" includes both solids and liquids which are ingestible non-toxic materials which have medicinal value such as cough syrups, cough drops, aspirin and chewable medicinal tablets.
The term "chewing gum" is intended herein to be a foodstuff which is a composition which comprises a substantially water-insoluble, chewable plastic gum base such as chicle, or substitutes therefor, including jelutong, guttakay, rubber or certain comestible natural or synthetic resins or waxes. Incorporated with the gum base in admixture therewith may be plasticizers or softening agents, e.g., glycerine; and a flavoring composition which incorporates one or more of the .alpha.-oxy(oxo)mercaptans of our invention, and, in addition, sweetening agents which may be sugars, including sucrose or dextrose and/or artificial sweeteners such as cyclamates or saccharin. Other optional ingredients may also be present.
The reproduction of fruity flavors including citrusy and blackcurrant flavors, as well as the reproduction of vegetable flavors has been the subject of a long and continuing search by those engaged in the production of foodstuffs. The shortage of foods in many parts of the world has given rise to a need for utilizing tasteless or poor-tasting sources of protein and for making such protein as palatable as possible. In addition, various techniques utilized in processing food detracts from their flavor quality or give rise to off-flavors. Convenience or "snack" foods are increasing in volume and they require flavoring. Accordingly, materials capable of closely simulating, improving or even exactly duplicating citrusy or blackcurrant or vegetable-like flavor and aroma have long been sought.
Green, grapefruit-like, fruity, buchu leaf oil-like, floral, green vegetable, and minty aromas and grapefruit-like, green, citrus, bitter, lemon, buchu leaf oil-like, blackcurrant-like, green vegetable, minty, and cooling tastes are particularly desirable for many uses in foodstuff flavors including chewing gum flavors, toothpaste flavors and medicinal product flavors.
In the past, prior to this last decade, it was the general opinion among those skilled in the art that straightchain compounds containing mercapto or --SH moieties were not desirable for use in conjunction with flavoring materials particularly for use in foodstuffs, because of their "rubbery" and "chemical" aromas. However, within the last decade, compounds containing the --SH moiety have been ascertained to be useful in flavors particularly for foodstuffs. USSR Pat. No. 345,677 teaches that para-menthane-8-thiol-3-one is useful as a synthetic blackcurrant flavoring for foodstuffs. This compound has the structure: ##STR1##
U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,429, issued on Apr. 13, 1976 discloses the use of terpenoid mercapto ketones, e.g. 6-mercapto-p-menth-8-en-2-one in straightening the floral impression of floral type perfume compositions, e.g., Lavender. Such compounds are also taught therein to be useful in augmenting, interalia, the vegetable flavors of foodstuffs.
Certain .alpha.-oxy(oxo)mercaptans are disclosed in the prior art for use as meat flavors, for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,524, issued on Nov. 20, 1973, discloses the use of .alpha.-ketothiols of the formula: ##STR2## wherein R.sub.1 is methyl or ethyl; and R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are hydrogen, methyl or ethyl to alter the meat flavor and aroma of foodstuffs. U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,878, issued on July 1, 1975, discloses the use of certain .alpha.-hydroxy-mercaptoalkanes to alter the flavor of foodstuffs, for example, 2-mercapto-3-butanol used in meat flavors. The genus disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,878 is as follows: ##STR3## wherein X is oxygen or sulfur, n is 0 or 1, R.sub.1 -R.sub.7 are the same or different and each is hydrogen or lower alkyl of 1-4 carbon atoms, a and b are the same or different and each represents an integer of from 0 to 10 when n is 0 and when n is 1, a and b are the same or different and each represents an interger of from 1 to 10. 3-mercaptoheptanone-4 is disclosed per se in U.S. Pat. No. 2,888,487, issued on May 26, 1959. 3-mercapto-2,6-dimethyl-heptan-4-one is disclosed in Chem. Abstracts 6478 (d) Vol. 62, 1965 (abstract of Asinger, Diem and Schaefer, Monatsch. Chem 95 (4-5), 1335--54 (1964)). Beilstein E-IV-I discloses 2-mercapto-2,4-dimethyl-pentan-3-one at page 4039, 1-mercapto-octan-2-one at page 4040, 1-mercaptononan-2-one at 4052 and 1-mercapto-undecan-2-one at page 4060.
However, no disclosure of the prior art contains a teaching to the effect that compounds having the generic structure: ##STR4## wherein X is one of: ##STR5## and R.sub.1 and R.sub.2, taken separately, are the same and are either of methyl, ethyl, 1-propyl or 2-propyl, or R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 taken together, is nonylene having the structure: ##STR6## particularly: 3-mercapto-4-heptanol;
4-mercapto-5-nonanol; PA1 4-mercapto-5-nonanone; PA1 3-mercapto-2,6-dimethyl-4-heptanone; PA1 2-mercaptocyclododecanone-1; and PA1 2-mercapto-3-pentanone PA1 3-mercapto-4-heptanol; PA1 4-mercapto-5-nonanol; PA1 4-mercapto-5-nonanone; PA1 3-mercapto-2,6-dimethyl-4-heptanone; PA1 2-mercaptocyclododecanone-1; and PA1 2-mercapto-3-pentanone. PA1 Bergamot oil; PA1 Citral; PA1 Amyl alcohol; PA1 Ethyl acetate; PA1 5-phenyl-4-pentenal; PA1 5-phenyl-2-pentenal; PA1 n-Octanal; PA1 n-Decanal; PA1 Limonene; PA1 Geraniol; PA1 Cadinene; PA1 Dimethylanthranilate; PA1 Vanillin; PA1 Amyl butyrate; PA1 2-(n-pentyl)-thiazole; PA1 2-(i-butyl)-thiazole; PA1 2-(i-propyl)-thiazole; PA1 2-(n-propyl)-thiazole; PA1 The dimethyl acetal of 2-phenyl-4-pentenal; PA1 Methional; PA1 4-Methylthiobutanal; PA1 2-Ethyl-3-acetyl pyrazine; PA1 Tetramethyl pyrazine; PA1 2-Methyl pyrazine; PA1 2-Trans hexenal; PA1 Maltol; PA1 2-Phenyl-4-pentenal; PA1 2-Phenyl-4-pentenal dimethyl acetal; and PA1 2-Phenyl-4-pentenal diethyl acetal.
has the ability to create intense green, grapefruit-like, fruity, buchu leaf oil-like, blackcurrant-like, floral, green vegetable and/or minty aromas and grapefruit-like, green, citrus-like, lemon-like, buchu leaf oil-like, blackcurrant-like, green vegetable-like, minty and/or cooling flavor characteristics in foodstuffs, toothpastes or medicinal products.